


Bad Guy

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [34]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Bullying, F/M, Flirting, Gossip, Incest, Protectiveness, Rumors, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Song Lyrics, and a billy incest fic just feels right for the song, i can't get billie eilish's song out of my head, it's too damn catchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You heard what they said about you. How could you not? People never did try hard to hide the fact that they spoke so ill of you. You could hardly give a fuck about what they thought though.





	Bad Guy

You heard what they said about you. How could you not? People never did try hard to hide the fact that they spoke so ill of you. You could hardly give a fuck about what they thought though. You didn’t even care that your own father said you dressed like a whore; even so much went as far as saying that you probably had sex with guys for money. What a supportive father. At least he thought well of you enough to say that you could actually sell your body for money. 

So what if you did like wearing skirts that were too short? Or shirts that were too tight and exposed your cleavage? That’s just what you felt comfortable in and you really couldn’t help that. Other people may have been self conscious about their bodies that they try and force you to feel that way as well. A long time ago that had been you and you didn’t want to look back. Back to when you used to live in California with your brother and dad. Before Susan and Max came into your life. You had been so shy about your body. All you needed was a mother’s encouragement. Susan had told you you were beautiful and to never be ashamed. Billy had tried to tell you the same thing many times but it normally fell on deaf ears. Your older brother had always been comfortable with his body and you always envied that. Now though, you were just like him. You envied no one. 

Even if that made everyone think you were a bitch. A stuck up girl that would readily still someone else’s boyfriend. You had even heard rumors that supposedly you had even been sleeping with a teacher to get good grades. It made you laugh. Other girls really took a lot of time out of their lives to focus on you. They wanted so desperately for you to be a bad guy. The girls in Hawkins were small minded after all. In California, no one would have thought twice about what you wore. Sure you might have caught a few glances here and there but no one was that bored to start making up rumors about you. Hell, even the mothers of your classmates would say nasty things about you as they caught their husbands’ unloyal gaze fall upon you. 

Of course it only bothered you slightly when word got around to your father. Oh how he got furious. He would yell at you, pointing his finger all the while and scream that you were shaming the family and you would turn into a whore. It only bothered you because Billy would get equally upset with him and it would turn into a screaming match. Usually it led to your dad beating the shit out of Billy. That was the only time you ever felt bad, because you had been the cause of your brother getting hurt. He would tell you to quit your crying though and to stop blaming yourself. Whatever he did, he did out of his own accord. But you knew he did it for you. 

While other boys at school had been looking at you you had also noticed another pair of eyes gaze at you hungrily. 

At first you had brushed it off. No, your brother wasn’t looking at you like that. That would have been gross. Over time though you realized that indeed Billy had been staring at you. The more you opened your mind to the idea, the more you started noticing that Billy’s eyes were always trained on you. And the more you thought about it, the more it actually made you excited. Many sisters would refuse to think of their brothers as hot but you would be a complete liar if you denied it. Every woman in Hawkins stared at Billy like he was a yummy snack. He had the same effect on women that you did with men. 

It was funny really, even the two of you weren’t immune to each other’s charms. 

You had ceased questioning the morality of it. True, you had thought it to be a little weird that you felt like that for him and vice versa. But it made sense. You had read enough on psychology in class to understand the circumstances of it. After your mother had died it had just been the two of you, your father’s temper taking a spiral downward. You and Billy against the world. Of course that kind of connection might have turned into something else. Ever since Neil had become even more violent you and your brother stuck together. That’s why he didn’t particularly like an intruder like Max ruining that perfect relationship that you two had. In all honesty though you liked Max. She had spunk and attitude and you thought she was a riot. Maybe Billy treated her like that because he was worried that the relationship the two of you had would be ruined. Like that would ever happen. 

Now you thought it to be even stronger because of these new found feelings. 

In the beginning you toed around the subject, merely flirting ever so subtly that Billy had to second guess himself as to what you were doing. He caught on quickly though. He knew the dance way too well. Falling into place perfectly, you made your actions even more aggressive now that you were certain of your assumptions. You knew you had him on the hook now. All that was left was to actually reel him in. Which was difficult to say the least. How would you do that when he was your brother? There was no way to stake your claim on him at school or no way to further your games at home where Max and Susan most often were. You would have to be careful. While you didn’t care about anyone else’s opinion you feared of what your father would do to the both of you if he were to find out about your less than sibling relationship. Surely he would beat Billy to a pulp, possibly slap you around before sending you off to god knows where. You couldn’t have that. 

You thought of where it would be best to seal the deal, to finally give in and go past the point of no return. 

And what better place than in Billy’s beloved car? The two of you could drive into the middle of the woods where no one could bother you. 

Yes. That was it. 

Excited for the next day you picked out your outfit that you would wear to fully seduce him. It had been a while since you had felt that excited over anything. A nice crop top would do that guaranteed your cleavage to be showed off and a pleated skirt with spandex underneath. Simple but it would damn well do the trick. If Billy was having any reservations going all the way with you, that outfit would be the thing to drive him overboard.  
  
  
  


“(y/n)! Breakfast is ready!” You heard Susan call out from the kitchen. Already smelling it all the way from your room your mouth began to drool slightly. 

“I’ll be there in a moment!” Calling out your own reply you finish tying up your black leather boots. You grin down at them knowing a bit smugly that you were looking your best. Of course you had to hide your outfit from your father so on top of your crop top you simply pulled over a large shirt that belonged to Billy. A shirt you had stolen and refused to give back to him. Billy didn’t care though. He always said that you looked cute in his clothes. At least it made you look decent enough that Neil wouldn’t have anything bad to say about the way you looked. 

Giving yourself a once over in the mirror you nod. Yes. It’ll do. 

Satisfied you prance out of your room, down the short hall and around the corner to meet up with the rest of the members of your family. Meals were usually a quiet occasion as Billy detested being there. You however smile at Susan. 

“It smells great Susan! Bet it even tastes better.” You chirp happily. It made you happy to see her smile at you. You wanted to do everything in your power to make up for Billy’s shitty treatment toward her and Max. And in turn it put your dad in a better mood. Despite all the shit he put you and Billy through, when you were nice to Susan and made her smile it made him smile. He was a shit dad, but he did love her. 

It was a packed breakfast table to you squeezed yourself between Susan and Max who didn’t seem to mind at all. You ate breakfast quickly, rather enthusiastic to get your day started. Even Billy noticed it as you nearly ran to the car. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’re in a good mood for someone who has to go to school.” Billy grins and is about to light his cigarette before you slap it out of his hands. Neil and Susan were still inside the house. They would surely smell it and you didn’t want any arguments ruining your perfectly planned day. He’s about to snap at you until you playfully grin up at him with the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. You literally see him melt right before you. The corner of his lips where his cigarette would usually hang curls up into a grin. “Why shouldn’t I be in a good mood? I have an amazing big brother.” 

Billy scoffs out a chuckle and wraps an arm around your shoulders. “Come on you mushy bitch. Let’s get you to school.”  
  
  
  
  


Once your brother parked the car, you get out first to allow Max to scamper from the back seat and dash off on her skateboard to the middle school portion of the building. You wave after her then pull off the baggy shirt you had been wearing. 

“Phew, so happy to get this thing off.” You throw the shirt into the back of Billy’s car and turn your eyes up to find that he was staring at you, mouth slightly ajar. A few boys who had been walking stopped too to take a gander. Pulling your shirt down a little bit in a faux adjustment when in reality you just wanted to show off your boobs more. His adam’s apple bobs nervously as you stroll to his side. 

“What are you gawking at?” Mischievously grinning, you take his arm. “Come on, I have to get my math textbook out of my locker.” Subtly you brush the side of your breasts against his arm as you lead him inside of school. Noticing how stiffly Billy was walking you would consider it mission accomplished. And other guys dumbly staring at you was a bonus because it made Billy prickle with tension. He never liked it when other guys stared at you and would sometimes try to cover you with his leather jacket. You wouldn’t let him this time though. You wanted him to see. You wanted all the other boys to see to so that it would drive your brother into action. 

Saying hi to a few of your friends, you let go of Billy’s arm and turn to open the lock on your locker. Billy’s jaw ticked when he heard two boys whispering between one another, all while keeping their eyes on you. They weren’t aware of the danger that they were in by so blatantly staring at you in front of your brother. You wouldn’t have been surprised if Billy had snapped at them to back the fuck off. 

Loving how protective he was, you hum to yourself as you retrieve the things you needed for your first class. 

“Hey Billy!” A chirping voice calls out to your brother. She siddles up to him, not before shooting you a quick glare. Ah, Allison. A pretty girl with a nasty attitude. It was no wonder that her boyfriend had been so willing to cheat on her with you considering how overall an unpleasant person she was to be around. And of course because word got out that her boyfriend had been flirting with you she immediately turned even more sour. Not that it took much for other girls to not like you. You hadn’t encouraged her boyfriend or anything. Hell you didn’t even respond to his flirting because he was still in a relationship. There were a lot of things you would do but playing part of a cheating scandal was not one of them. 

Seeing Billy, a few other girls flock to him and try to ignore you as best as they could. That was fine. You had gotten the reaction that you had wanted from him. You knew that he had taken the bait. You let them go on with their obnoxious flirting while Billy soaks it in. 

The bell rings for first period and you put your hand on Billy’s upper arm, loving how he immediately turns to you. “I got to get to class. Have a good day Billy.” 

He grins. “You too sis. Don’t let any guys try anything on you.” 

The only guy I want to do that is you. You muse to yourself while walking to your class. 

The only guy you had ever cared about in such a way had been Billy. No one else would do. 

You knew despite what all the other girls said about you that you weren’t a whore. You hadn’t even kissed a boy yet let alone had sex with anyone. Compared to your brother you were a saint. 

You wanted Billy to be the first person to do all those things with you. There is no one you trusted more than him.  
  
  
*  
  


“God she’s such a slut.” 

He had to keep his face calm as he trained his ears to pick up on the conversation behind him. 

“I know right? Did you see her? She was totally all over Debbie’s boyfriend the other day. She has no shame at all.” 

“(y/n) Hargrove is such a slut. I saw her flirting with Amanda’s dad after school last week.” 

“I wouldn’t doubt it if she has sex with the teachers to pass her class.” 

Billy wanted to tell them all to shut the fuck up. They didn’t know her at all. They didn’t know how sweet and sensitive a person she was. Didn’t know what an incredible sense of humor that (y/n) had and her awesome taste of music. They didn’t even bother to get to know her. Just because of the way she dressed. It wasn’t her fault that she was stunning and attracted a lot of attention from men. She wasn’t a slut though. Billy knew that for certain. Many boys had asked her out but she had shot down every single one. She was a good girl. Not this bad guy that everyone was painting her to be. Billy hated it. 

Clenching his jaw and trying to steady his breathing, Billy wills himself to keep calm. 

How could they fucking talk about her like that? 

His little sister. 

His beautiful, sexy, little sister. . . 

The bell rings, startling Billy from his inner turmoil and making him jolt in his seat. Being the last class of the day, everyone swarmed to the exit; impatient to get out and be home. 

One of the girls from behind him grabs his attention. “Hey Billy, what are you doing tonight? Do you want to maybe hang out? My parents won’t be home.” 

“Fuck off.” He pushes past her. He might have had a record of being a playboy but he would never fuck a girl that talked badly about (y/n). 

It was routine for him and (y/n) to meet up at her locker after school. Normally she would already be there waiting for Billy but today she wasn’t there. Billy waited around for about five minutes before getting worried. If Max had pulled this shit on him he would definitely give her an earful, but (y/n) was never late. 

Pacing back and forth in front of her locker the worry began to eat away at him. Breathing quickening, after another five minutes Billy took off to find her. 

She was never late. And if she was going to be late she would’ve told Billy ahead of time. 

The tinkling of her voice alerted Billy of her whereabouts. It carried down the hall as well as another high pitched voice. Slowing down he peeks around the corner just in time to catch another girl pushing his sister down onto the ground. Her skirt flips up as she collides into the tiled floor. 

“What a fucking slut.” The girl scoffs before walking away. “Stay away from my boyfriend!” 

Billy held his breath, cheeks burning with anger as he watched his sister sit on the ground for a moment before pushing herself up. He hears her hiss in pain and wobble a bit as she stands. Her back is facing Billy, (h/c) head hanging low as her hand goes to her face. 

Rage. 

No fucking way would he let that shit slide by. 

Prepared to pounce into action, (y/n) turns around and sees him. A smile breaks across her face, hiding the red mark that was on her cheek. “Hey Billy! Sorry, I’m late aren’t I?” 

Rage died into heartache. No one knew her like he did. She wasn’t a slut. She was just a sweet girl who was confident with her body. His (y/n). 

“C’mon, (nickname). Let’s go home.”  
  
  
  


Arriving home, (y/n) gets out as usual to let Max out. Only, once their step-sister was outside of the car she sits back down. Billy arches an eyebrow in confusion. 

Her heart shaped lips smile. “Let’s take a ride.” 

Something in her voice made a shiver run down his spine. “Where did you have in mind?” 

“The woods. I have something to show you.” 

Billy chuckles. “You’re not going to murder me, are you?” 

“Psh, me?” She waves her hand, her smile widening. As if to sound even more cryptic she adds “And make sure to drive deep into the woods where no one will bother us.” 

Well, if that’s how he went out then so be it. 

(y/n) pointed out the way she wanted him to take. There was a slight worn out path for cars to take that lead them partially into the woods. The deeper they got, the thicker the trees were clustered until he couldn’t drive the car any further. With a flick of his wrist he turned the car off and waited to see what his sister had to show him. He was curious, (y/n) was always full of surprises; especially as of late. The way it seemed like she was flirting him with. How she moved her body when he was around. It couldn’t possibly be what he was thinking. . . Right? 

“Billy, I want you to kiss him.” (y/n)’s doe eyes were enough to make him hard. And the way she positioned her arms to make her tits look all the more amazing had his cock twitching in his pants. 

Shit, that was bad. “What?” 

Her hand runs up his arm. “Kiss me.” 

Fuck. What was he to do? He couldn’t kiss his sister like that. Shouldn’t even be thinking about her in that way. There she was though. 

He wanted her though. His body craved her. Had craved her for so long. Billy had gone through so many girls in an attempt to satisfy the call of her body to him. That maybe if he had found a girl that he could forget about the feelings he had for (y/n). 

It never worked though. 

One hand on her face, and the other grabbing at one of her tits, Billy leans in to kiss her furiously. This is what he’s wanted for so long. And apparently she’s felt the same. 

She bites at his lip all the while he pulls down her shirt. 

“What they say about me isn’t true.” 

Light headed from lust, Billy resurfaces from kissing her. “Huh?” 

“I’m not a slut. I’m not a bad guy. . . But. . . I’ll be a slut for you.”  


_**I like it when you take control**_

_**Even if you know that you don't**_

_**Own me, I'll let you play the role**_

_**I'll be your animal**_  
  


There was no going back for him. For either of them.


End file.
